Let's Play! Fire Emblem: Sword of Seals
by PrincessAmi13
Summary: This is a story about what happends when my brothers and I get together to play Sword of Seals. NYA! Chaos, cookie making, charecter bashing, and Rolf references are made.


Author's Note- Well it irritates me that its only like 600 words but I have been meaning to make this longer but I just can't (This has been on my computer for like 3 months now) so I'm posting my 600 worded 'Let's Play'.

Don't fret though just cause it's short doesn't mean I skimped out on the humor. Maybe I'll just add another chapter when it comes to me.

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Fire Emblem: Sword of Seals or the other Fire Emblems I referance.

ON WITH THE CHARECTER FAVORING AND IGNORING!

* * *

><p>Lets play Fire Emblem Sword of Seals<p>

Ami: *turns on computer*

Luigi: *walks over* You gonna play Fire emblem?

Ami: It is SOOO addicting….and it makes you talk to yourself! *eye twitch*

Sonic: Maybe instead of playing it you might need a break from it. O.O

Ami: NOOOOOOO! I didn't even get to play the game yet! *freaks out*

~Game starts~

Ami: *smiles* :D Yay I love FE.

Sonic: But I thought you loved Nils?

Ami: I can share my love!

Luigi: *stares blankly* Your opening is SO boring.

Ami: *gasps* Nya! *flails arms* Dude Eliwood is old! *turns to sonic*

Sonic: *laughing*

Ami: *death stare* I am so playing your game next…

Luigi: :D aren't you gonna play Fire emblem 8 after?

Ami: NOOO I want young Eliwood the one that's supah hot!

Luigi: *points* Oh hey your controlling now.

Ami: Hmm? Ewwwww I have an ugly armored guy!

Sonic: Really?

Ami: *stares* Yea his name is like Bors…stupidest name ever!

~2 hours later~

Ami: Finally!

Sonic: *wakes up*

Ami: ROY! ERR DANG IT!

Sonic: *jumps up* uhh? What happened?

Ami: Roy are we going to have problems?

*Roy misses twice against the boss*

Ami: Roy! I said ARE WE GONNA HAVE PROBLEMS!

*Roy strikes the boss both times*

Ami: That's more like it…

Sonic: You're a very caring and gentle commander….

Ami: Shut up if they cant fight the right way then they have no place in war!

Sonic: But you have to keep Roy in…

Ami: Then he shall go through…The Rolf Knight Training Program!

Sonic: Rolf Knight Training Program?

Ami: Yes, Rolf didn't just poof awesome and Black knight material! No bonus EXP either!

Sonic: Whoa….that seems a little to hardcore….

Ami: *smiles* Lugh is currently in the Program!

Sonic: Run while you have the chance Lugh! RUN! Ami your gonna kill the boy!

Ami: *shrugs* Well he does have a twin brother.

Luigi: I though I was mean…..

Ami: When did you get here! O.O

Luigi: *points* Since Lugh died…

Ami: OoO LUGH DIED!

Sonic: All the training got to him…

Ami: …..Well at least I get his brother next chapter! *smiles*

Sonic: T.T your not in the least bit sad?

*Lance dies*

Ami: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO *resets game*

Ami: Now I am sad….

Sonic: Lance? You get sad over Lance?

Ami: Yes cause he reminds me of Oscar and Alan reminds me of Kieran.

Sonic: So how does Oscar have anything to do with lance's death?

Ami: Don't mess with my choco brownies.

Luigi: :D YEAH! *Runs away to make brownies*

Ami: hehe cool…

~More time later~

Ami: :D Heheh! *creepy perv laugh*

Sonic: *runs over in a hurry* O.O I heard the laugh! Who is it this time.

Ami: :D hehe…

Sonic: Uh…*Points at screen* W-what happened to Lugh?…Did…He made it?

Ami: HAHAHAHA! *Dramatic pose* Lugh has made it through the Rolf Knight training program! He is unstoppable!

Sonic: Whoa I didn't think he had it in him.

Ami: I train solders not pansies!

Luigi: :D My Laura can own him!

Ami: No way you lie!

Ami: Eh…But the training was to hard on Lilina. She passed on during the final battle.

Sonic: Just load your savestate.

Ami: No. It was for the best she fought long and hard she lives happy now.

Sonic: Why do I have the feeling it wasn't the training program that killed Lilina.

Ami: *Evil laugh* Good-bye Lilina…

* * *

><p>Author's Note- These Let's Plays' are fun to write. Oh and my Let's Plays' are mostly comprised of true events.<p>

Hope you enjoyed it~

Till next Lets Play!


End file.
